A Change of circuit
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: Cherry a feminist? Lime a seductive business woman? Bloodberry a pure minded homemarker? What is Otaru to do when the maiden circuits change?


A change of circuit

By Yuffie Valentine

FIRST SMJ FIC, BE KIND. I ONLY SAY SABOR MARIONETTE J SERIES, SO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS IN SMJ AGAIN OR SMJ TO X THAT CONTRADICTS WITH THIS FIC, TOO BAD! LOL!

Takes place sometime during the SMJ series…

"LIME!" Otaru yelled through the apartment for the front door, "Let's go, we are going to be late!"

Lime comes bounding out of the apartment in only her black body suit, her hair still not in its bandana.

"Lime? Why are you dressed yet?" Cherry demanded. Her arms folded and a picnic basket hanging from them.

"Cause…" Lime whimpered, looking down like a child being chastised by a parent.

"Because?" Cherry made her voice stern and leaned forward to hear Lime whimpering.

"I was playing with my friend." Lime said and gave a smile to try to patch it over.

"Oh no Lime, you didn't bring that squirrel back did you. I still haven't been able to replace all my tour pamphlets from last time." Bloodberry yelled. She too leaned in and gave Lime the evil eye.

"No, I put Squirrelly in the woods, Otaru was there, he'll tell you. This is a different friend." Lime said with a hint of excitement.

"Well, where is your friend now, still in the apartment?" Otaru asked.

"No, he's in my hair, that's why I can't put my clothes on." Lime giggled. " I would squish him."

"Take it out now Lime!" Otaru ordered. Lime reached into her hair and pulled out a mouse. Cherry and Bloody froze for a moment before screaming.

"Get it away!!!!!" Cherry yelled. And hide behind Otaru along with Bloodberry.

"Bye bye Mr. Mouse!" Lime said as she put the mouse down and it ran off.

"Jeez, we don't have time for this, Lime, sorry you'll have to go as is." Otaru said and his marionettes followed him out of the apartment complex and out of Japoness.

"Ahh this looks like a good spot for the picnic, what do you say I put down the blanket and one of you guys put up the sun umbrella?" Otaru said. Chucking a sturdy metal-framed umbrella toward the marionettes, he bought a metal ever since Lime's "friends" has eaten all the ones he had made.

"I'll bought it up Master Otaru." Cherry said picking up the umbrella.

"No way Cherry, I should do it, you can unload your little picnic basket like a good little girl." Bloodberry said snatching the umbrella away from Cherry. Cherry growled and got her grip back on it.

"No Bloodberry, I think I can handle it, wouldn't want you to pop your balloons." Cherry said with a giggles pointing at Bloodberry's chest. Bloodberry grabbed it with two hands now and started to pull.

"AT LEAST I HAVE SOME!" Bloodberry yelled. Cherry grabbed with both hands now and held on.

"LIME PLAY TOO! LIME PLAY TOO!" Lime giggles and got her hands on it too. A three-way tug-of-war between the marionettes started. Otaru rolled his eyes and continued to put the blanket down. But he did not see the large plasma cloud building over the marionettes; they were too busy with their war to see it either. And as it built in the sky it's shadow suddenly caught Otaru's attention.

"HEY YOU IDOITS WILL YOU STOP WAVING THAT UMBRELLA AROUND, IT'S TURNED INTO A LIGHTNING ROD!" Otaru yelled in panic.

"What's a lightning rod?" Lime asked innocently. But before he could answer a bolt of plasma hit the main pole of the umbrella, surging its energy through the marionettes. Then it a blast the umbrella exploded and sent the girls flying in three different directions.

"LIME! CHERRY! BLOODBERRY!" Otaru yelled.

Later at the apartment the three marionettes were put to bed, they still hadn't awakened. Grampa Gennia (think I spelled that wrong, but he is the cool inventor guy. ^_^` !)

"Ahh, their maiden circuits seem fine, but they might have gotten internally damaged, so they might act fun, but it should only be a short time." Grampa said. Otaru looked at them. They seemed okay, no real damage.

"I guess…" Otaru said sadly. Cherry stirred a bit. "Cherry!"

"Ohhh, my head!" Cherry exclaimed. A few sparks flew from her head. "Oh, that's better." Cherry said. 

"Cherry. You okay?" Grampa asked.

"I am fine!" Cherry said. A hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Oh you must be in a bad mood, you should cook, that always put you in a better mood." Otaru smiled. Cherry glared at him and threw her pillow at him.

"What do I look like your servant? Do I look like I am here to serve on you hand and foot? What about my feelings, huh? Just cause I am a marionette doesn't mean I am a mindless doll! I will not be oppressed by you men any longer." Cherry snapped. She stomped out of the apartment. Otaru and Gramp stood shocked. Lime awoke.

"Keep it down! I am trying to get my beauty rest, I have to get up early for work." Lime yelled.

"Work?" Otaru asked. Lime huffed impatiently.

"Of course work, I need a job, unlike some people around here. Life isn't all fun and games." Lime said and rolled back over.

"Please no fighting!" Bloodberry cried from under her covers. 

"Bloodberry, come out from under there!" Lime yelled, "Why are you hiding?" 

"Cause I've been dressed like some kind loose woman and there are men in the room, I will not show this much skin." Bloodberry sobbed under her pillow.

"What has happened?" Otaru asked. 

"It seems their personalities have been reversed!" Grampa said.

To be continued…


End file.
